


Glory Days

by hanorganaas



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Community: drabble365days, Drama, Gen, Post Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of her life an elderly Katniss Everdeen reflects on her role in the war of the Mockinjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Drabble365days

Once upon a time she was a hero, the brave young girl from District 12 who volunteered to fight in the Hunger Games for her sister. She became known as the “Girl on Fire” and her fierce love for her fellow tribute broke the rules of an oppressive regime and started a revolution.

But that was long ago. Now she lies in bed old and gray, with her family surrounding her. Not long now the flame will extinguish and the girl on fire will be no more. But she looks back.

She thinks of the people she lost, Rue, Prim, Finnick and Cinna all innocent souls who died in battle. She knows she will see them soon, they will all embrace her in the afterlife along those who died peacefully and not because of this bloody battle, Haymitch, Effie, her mother and father, Johanna, Annie and Peeta and Gale who died not too long ago. For those she lost during the bloody battle of the Mockingjay, she wonders if it was worth it.

But then she sees the smiling faces of the people of Panem no longer trapped in an oppressive regime. With a smile on her face she closes her eyes one last time.

Remembering those smiling faces made the whole war worth it.


End file.
